Spyroclub1's Adventure
(This story is in a separate universe with all other stories. This is not connected to the Comment Ninja's.) We got Joe Moraliste, the Comment Ninjas, I now want to write a story myself! Please do not edit this story until I grant you permission, if you want permission then please ask. Also, you’re welcome Swasimcool for adding another story to the wiki! I know you‘re gonna say there is too many! People with permission # Spyroclub1 # Swasimcool/Swayamplayz # Neptune_Ninja_Comics # GiantNate91 (Grammar Police) # CrossDoggo (Spyro asked) Chapter 1: Beginning of an End Spyroclub1 was just minding his own business in the comic world in his comic apartment in the Big Nate Comment Section Universe. The landlord kept yelling at him to pay rent, Spyroclub1 kept saying he would then getting kicked out and he moved on to a new apartment. Its a busy life, but hey, what can ya do when your broke? Suddenly a owl flew in with a note clipped to its beak. Spyroclub1 took the letter and read it. Hey, Spyroclub1. Its your pal, Neptune. Some trouble is happening in the Big Nate Comment Section and you need to come. I can't say too much for fear of this letter getting taken along the way. Just come here as quickly as you can. P.S. You can keep the owl. Spyroclub1 was glad he would see his old friend Neptune again, but he didn't like the sound of the trouble. He leaped out the window as quickly as he could and headed to the Comment Section. After the wars, it was peaceful for too long, It was just too quiet after that. He always knew something was up, and he was going to see what it was. Chapter 2: Chaos in the Comments Spyroclub1 went to visit his friend Neptune when suddenly his owl stopped him and was hooing loudly. Spyroclub1 wondered what was going on when a bullet flew past in the direction where he was going to go. This wasn't any normal owl, this was a defense owl! Spyroclub1 went to see who almost shot him when no one was there. Strange, they just vanished from thin air. When Spyroclub1 went farther he spotted Neptune off in the distance having a phaser battle. He ran over to him and Neptune threw a phaser at him to help him in battle. The enemy could not defend himself against two people at once and they were able to defeat him, but he just vanished when the phaser bullet hit him. "What happened?" asked Spyroclub1. "The phasers are what the mods used to ban people, except the pollers stole them" explained Neptune. "But they've been quiet for so long!" said Spyroclub1. "Exactly," Neptune said. "They've been planning there big move all this time and we haven't even noticed. Martysay's is behind it al- LOOK OUT!" Neptune yelled. Spyroclub1 just narrowly avoided the phaser bullet about to hit him. "Lets go inside, its much safer there," Neptune said. Spyroclub1 agreed and they went into a 2 floor log cabin with a hammock outside and a fireplace inside. "This is the place where all the anti-pollers go to stay and plan out what we're going to do during this crisis," explained Neptune. Swayamplayz was standing guard behind the front door. "Where are the others?" Asked Spyroclub1 "In bed, I'd assume. Its getting rather late, want me to show you to your room?" asked Neptune. "Ok, but whats Swayam doing at this time?" asked Spyroclub1. "It's his turn to stand guard for the night, there are enemies lurking everywhere, we can be ambushed at any time, but c'mon. In the morning we can continuing planning our attack, see the daily Big Nate comic, and try to recruit some other members. I'll show you to your room and we can worry about all this stuff in the morning," Neptune said. Chapter 3: The Team "Rise and shine, Spy. Its time for the morning. The gang's downstairs for planning," said Neptune. "Neptune? Its 5 in the morning..." Spyroclub1 interjected. "Which is why we gotta get a lot done today. Its so late. We don't know when the enemies will found out where we are, when they do, I-I don't know what'd we do," explained Neptune. Spyroclub1 groaned and got up, just then CheezDoodle51 walked in the room. "Hey Neptune, sorry about that, when you said we had a new commentor I got excited since we don't usually get them, ah where are my manners? Spyroclub1, welcome onboard, I'm CheezDoodle51, though you can just call me CheezDoodle," said CheezDoodle. Him and Spyroclub1 shaked hands. "Oh, and how did you know my name?" asked Spyroclub1. CheezDoodle just shrugged. "I just know a lot of things," he said. "C'mon, lemme show you the team," Neptune said. Spyroclub1, Neptune and CheezDoodle walked downstairs to a big group of people. Neptune started saying who everyone was. "We got Yoda," "Hey." "GiantNate91." "Sup." "FlipNote19." "Yo." "MintCrepe." "Heya." "LordNour." "Hey Spyro." "Henry Hudso-" "Wait a second, why is he here?" asked Spyroclub1. "Because I’m part of the team, genius. I don't wanna get banned either. Also, second,” said Henry Hudson. Him and Spyroclub1 eyed eachother. "Something you'd like to share with us, Spyro?" asked Neptune, raising an eyebrow. "What? Oh no, no its nothing," said Spyroclub1 "Anyways, we got Spacepuppy," "Mmhmm," "And Crossdoggo," "Whatever." "Well that's the team, now we just gotta put our difference's aside and get to work," said Neptune, eyeing Spyroclub1 and Henry. "Say, Spyroclub1 and Henry Hudson, why don't you two shake hands?" asked Neptune. "What?" "Nuh uh." "Well, I mean, after all, we ''are ''a team," Neptune said. Spyro and Henry both shook hands then quickly retreated. Spyroclub1 had enough and wandered off to a different group. He saw Swayam and LourdNour and sat with them. "Hey Spyro," LordNour said. "Hello, I just wanted to know something," Spyroclub1 explained. "Go on," said Swayam. "Its just that, do we really have a plan?" asked Spyroclub1. "Well..." said Swayam. "Not really," interjected LourdNour. Spyroclub1 sighed and looked up to find Neptune and CheezDoodle in the corner deep in conversation. "What are they doing?" asked Spyroclub1. "Hm? Oh, them? They're pretty much best friends, you can never pull them apart, they're always together," explained LourdNour. "Yeah, suspicious, I wonder what they're talking about," said Swayam. ”Well, I just accidentally poked my finger in the stupid fire“, groaned GiantNate, stumbling up behind them. "Ok, gang. Socializing hour is up. It's time to do some planning," said Neptune. Chapter 4: The Plan "So the Poller HQ is located up Poll Mountain," said Neptune, pulling out a map, "Except it's locked, and there are guards, so we're gonna need a plan," continued Neptune. "Anyways, why be so glum? C'mon, lets look at the daily Big Nate comic." They went outside with a big 4 paneled billboard with a Big Nate comic. "I told you guys Big Nate is starting to fade away and sink," said Yoda. "I dunno, I quite like this arc," said Spyroclub1. "But UGH!" said GiantNate91, disgusted. "Do you guys not see this ad? It's DISGUSTING!" "Collect enamal pins now." read Spyroclub1. "Ok anyway lets go back inside." Neptune said. but before they could, a missile burst out of nowhere and hit Yoda right in the foot. Chapter 5: The Tree "No!" everyone yelled, as Neptune tried to grab Yoda's hand, but he faded away. "No, th-this has never happened before. I can't lose a member, not with this short of a-" Neptune began to say, stuttering. The team looked back and saw... no one. Its like whoever shot him vanished from thin air. "Well we're not safe here, lets keep trekking. Maybe we'll find something.” They walked for hours, finding nothing and no clues on whats going on, until Spyrocub1 hit himself on a tree. "Ugh..." Suddenly a hole came out of the tree and revealed a secret passageway. The gang stared at it until they looked at each other, then went in in a single file. It was small and compact until they fell down into a room with a huge gem in the middle and machines around it. They looked like they were making the Phasers! Suddenly CheezDoodle gasped and grabbed Neptune's hand. "We need to leave now," He said quickly. "What? Why?" asked Neptune. Suddenly CheezDoodle franticly tried running up the pipe, the team following him but Crossdoggo stayed behind. He reached his arm out to the gem. "No! Crossdoggo! What are you doing?!" yelled CheezDoodle, the team has never seen him so panicked. Usually he's very chill. Crossdoggo touched the gem then alarms blared all over. "Oh no, oh no no no," said CheezDoodle. Suddenly a wall opened and a figure came out along with smoke pouring out of the sides. "Well hello there CheezDoodle, long time no see," then he lifted the hood over his head revealing his face, he grinned menacingly then laughed bitterly. "What do you want?" asked Spyroclub1. "What? Oh, nothing. I just want to talk to my old friend again. Here, have some tea," he said. Suddenly iron bars surrounded the exit and a table with tea came out of the ground. "CheezDoodle, whats going on?" asked Neptune, fear in his eyes. "He- I-" CheezDoodle struggled for words. "Afraid of telling your friends the truth? No worries, ill tell them, brother," the man spoke again, then did that bitter laugh again, stirring CheezDoodle's tea. "Sugar? Milk? Need anything with it?" he asked, not taking his eyes off the tea. Everybody else stared. ''Brother? ''thought GiantNate91. "CD, whats going on?" Neptune asked again, alerted. "Sit, sit. I'm sure Cheezdoodle can explain. Everything." He motions towards the table, everyone is hesitant but moves into the table. Cheezdoodle looks awfully uncomfortable sitting next to Neptune and Spyroclub1. "So, tell me, old friend. Where have you been all this time? What lies have you cooked up for us?" He continued to stare down at his tea, his voice fragile. "I don't know what your talking abou-" CD was interrupted. "Oh, I think you do. Go on, I'm all ears." A twisted smile came upon his face. GiantNate was the first to take a sip of his tea. "Mmm, this is good," he said. Everyone else seemed to agree that it was safe and take a drink except for CD. his eyes were staring at the floor. "You‘re insane," he whispered. "Don't trust him, guys. We used to be good brotherly friends, frolicking around, until one day he backstabbed us and killed mom and dad." CheezDoodle said. Everyone gasped, and looked at CD's brother. "You fools, cant you see through his lies? We were never friends, we always were in a competition to see who could be the best, until one day Cheez took it too far. We were only 11 then, he was insane. He always was, ever since the cursed snake bit him, but that day he changed. He always fought it but that day his mind agreed to the venom, he killed mom and dad, he almost got to me but I ran, I ran for my life, but here we are now." "IT WASN'T THE SNAKE!" CD yelled, startling everyone. "YOU ALWAYS HATED ME, CAN YOU BLAME ME FOR SNAPPING?!" Everyone looked at him. "I mean... don't believe anything he says guys! Were a team, through and through! I would never lie to you!" Neptune looked back at his brother and glared at him. "Sorry, but Cheezdoodle would never do such a thing, I've always known him, he is a great friend and member of the team." His face darkened. "You think you know more about him than his own brother? He's using you! Your falling right into his trap!" Neptune turned his back on him. "I trust CD, I always have. I know him, and he would never do that." He started walking off and the others joined him. CD looked back and smiled, then showed him a rather rude gesture with a particular finger on his hand. ”Woah woah woah, slow it down! This is like one of those ‘shoot the evil clone’ things.” Crossdoggo exclaimed. “Who could it be? Who is lying?“ CrossDoggo looked back and forth. Suddenly a user lept in front of crossdoggo. "The f-" CrossDoggo couldn't finish his sentence, because the user spoke, "I am the mighty comiccomet!" ”Okay...?” Everyone turned to look at the user, who said he was named “ComicComet”. “What are you even doing here?” pondered LordNour out loud. CrossDoggo pulled out a laser gun. “Who is this guy??!!” He pointed the gun at ComicComet. "I run the army of the south." ComicComent said. "And the mighty thing is just a joke." Crossdoggo didn't put his gun down. "Well, I scouted the area, guess i'll leave now." Comiccomet said. "No wait, we could use a person like you to help us!" Spyroclub said. ”Wait, that’s illegal!” murmured GiantNate91. "Um, no its not." Neptune whispered. Comiccomet turned around. "Whats the problem?" ”Nothing,” lied GiantNate91 and Neptune. Category:Stories